


The life after

by Yunki_Namjun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abortion, Alpha Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gang Rape, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Verse, Rape Recovery, Sad, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunki_Namjun/pseuds/Yunki_Namjun
Summary: Changkyun comes back from a walk.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	The life after

Changkyun stumbled into the apartment. His usual blueberry scent was tart and bitter. In seconds his mate was surrounding him.

“Pup?” Hoseok hugged him. “What happened?”

Changkyun shoved off. “Don’t touch me!” He sobbed. His legs got shaky and he sat down. “I want my nest.” His voice trailed off.

Hoseok watched as Changkyun picked himself up. He followed him to the bedroom watching as Changkyun winced in pain with every step. “Are you okay, pup?”

“I want my nest,” Changkyun whined. Hoseok nodded and helped him to his nest. Changkyun wrapped himself in blankets.

”Do you need anything?” Hoseok asked.

”Things with your scent. Shirts and scarfs mostly.” Changkyun looked at him with hurt eyes. Hoseok was about to give him the shirt he was wearing when he noticed how scared he was. He got him shirts from the closet.

”Do you want me to stay?” Changkyun shook his head. ”I love you.” 

”I love you too.” Changkyun mumbled.

Later that day, Hoseok checked in on him. Changkyun was asleep. ”Hey, you feeling better?” He cooed. He leaned in to kiss Changkyun but stopped. He could smell an alpha's scent on Changkyun. A scent that wasn't his own. Hoseok knew exactly what had happened. He backed away from the kiss and left Changkyun to his slumber. 

In the night, Hoseok was trying to sleep, when Changkyun crawled in next to him. ”Can I lay on your chest?” He looked at Hoseok with doe- eyes.

“Of course,” Hoseok smiled. “You know you don’t have to ask.” Changkyun climbed on him, the tip of his head tickling Hoseok’s chin. ”Do you want to talk about what happened?”

Changkyun grabbed him. ”I was walking and this alpha asked me for directions and then two alpha grabbed me and then we were all in a van and then they raped me.” He broke down. ”I’m sorry.”

”Don’t apologize.” Hoseok rubbed his back. 

”You warned me not to go out in heat.” Changkyun dug himself deeper into Hoseok's chest.

”This isn't your fault.” Hoseok told him. ”You should be able to walk around freely.” Changkyun’s grip loosened and he fell asleep.

In the next month, Changkyun experienced drastic changes. He got headaches easily and felt nausea all the time.

”No, please I can't be” He paced his bathroom. He and Hoseok wanted pups, but not like this. He rubbed his face and looked at the pregnancy test. 

* * *

Changkyun woke up his nest. ”How did I?”

”Pup, ” Hoseok grabbed his hand. ”You passed out in the bathroom. I brought you here.”

”Oh.” Changkyun moved Hoseok’s hand to his. ”I have something to tell you.”

”I saw the test.” Hoseok frowned. 

Changkyun sobbed. ”I can't carry them to term. I just can't, not after what happened. I know you want pups but I just can't.”

”I’ll schedule an appointment for you.” Hoseok ran his fingers through his hair. ”Don’t worry about anything.”

”I’m sorry, ” Changkyun pulled himself close to Hoseok. ”I know you want pups, but I just can't.”

”I want you to be comfortable, ” Hoseok soothed him. ”Pups can't be much more important than that.” He wiped away a tear from Changkyun’s eyes. ”We can always try again.”

”I love you.” Changkyun kissed his cheek. His face showed clear exhaustion. ”I really do love you.”

”I love you too.” Hoseok smiled and embraced him.

Driving to the clinic was... an experience. Changkyun was completely silent, not even breathing that loudly. Hoseok kept one hand on the steering wheel and one hand around Changkyun. The doctor's visit was somber.

They got back from the clinic. Changkyun was prescribed medication that would abort his fetus. He looked at the bottle from his nest. 

”Hoseok, ” He whined. ”Hide the bottle until I need it.” 

Hoseok nodded and grabbed the bottle. The few minutes that Changkyun was alone was torture for him. He grabbed a stuffed animal and pulled it close. ”I’m back, pup.” Hoseok rubbed his hair. ”Do you want dinner yet?”

”No.” Changkyun put a blanket over him. ”I just want to lay here forever.” 

”Do you want me to lay next to you?” Hoseok asked. Changkyun nodded and Hoseok took his place. 

Changkyun buried his face in Hoseok's neck. His scent of a grassy field was the strongest it had ever been. ”Honey, can you stop calling me pup? I don't like it anymore.”

”Of course, love.” Hoseok kissed his forehead. Changkyun was still upset, so Hoseok kissed his neck and scent glands. This never fails to make Changkyun calm.

”I will give you pups one day.” Changkyun promised. ”They’ll be ours and you'll love them so much.” 

”I know.” Hoseok mumbled while kissing him. ”I’ll keep you and the pups safe. Nothing will hurt you ever again.” 

Changkyun's eyes began to shut. ”I love you,'' he whispered.

”Take your medicine before you go to sleep. I'll get it.” Hoseok began to move.

“Don’t leave me.” Changkyun pulled him down. Hoseok hugged him.

“All right.” Hoseok ran his fingers through his hair. ”Do you want to go to the kitchen with me?” Changkyun nodded. ”Alright.”

Changkyun got some water, while Hoseok got the first pills from the package. Changkyun swallowed the pill and then ran to his nest.

”I hate this so much.” Changkyun sobbed. Hoseok laid next to him. ”Go back to kissing my neck.” Hoseok obliged and kissed his scent glands until he fell asleep


End file.
